A Daughter of Darkness
by Star Sheep
Summary: A long chain of events occure when Raoul is drawn back to the Opera House thirteen years later and runs into Christine and Erik's daughter. PLEASE REVIEW! Don't worry everyone: EC
1. Elisabeth

Nothing has changed, I own nothing

I have a feeling this will be my best story yet, but PLEASE check my profile to review my other stories. THANK YOU! LOL 

A Daughter of Darkness

Chapter One

Raoul de Changy walked silently through the Paris Opera House, not being there in thirteen years. The halls and grand staircases were covered in dust. Everything looked as if it hadn't been touched for ages. Raoul could not think of what had drawn him back to this place that held so many bad memories for him and his dear wife Christine.

He had finally reached the grand stage that had once held great performances. Raoul sighed at the memories, but then a sword was at his neck. Raoul dared not turn, he knew who it was.

"Erik, we meet again after all these years," Raoul said with a strong sense of arrogance in his voice. The person only laughed, and it was not Erik's laugh.

"It is my father you speak of dear Viscount, yes; he has told me much about you. How you stole away my mother, how you ruined our lives! I should just kill you now!" Raoul turned towards the speaker, who was a beautiful girl around thirteen with a mess of curly hair down to her waist, tight pants and a white mask outlining only the edges of her eyes.

"You must be speaking of someone else my dear! Who is your mother?"

"Your wife, Christine Daae. You stole her from us, me and my father!"

"What Christine! No! You MUST be mistaken! I don't get it!"

"From what my father says you don't understand much. Yes, my father, Erik the famous Opera Ghost and your wife. Some things she never told you. You never really cared for her, and she new that. My father did, so she would come back when you weren't watching, which I assume was often. She used to come here often, come back to the man she truly loved, and loved her in return. She must have hidden her little secret well for you not to have found out. After I was born, she gave me to my father, because she just couldn't stand the thought of people finding out what she did. I have never met my mother, and it's your entire fault! Does this come as a bit of a shock to you Viscount?"

"I can't believe I never knew, I never noticed. I… wait! I love Christine with my heart and soul! How could she do this to me?" he yelled at her.

"Your problem, not mine," she said lowering her sword and walking away from him.

"Wait!" he called back to her,"There is so much I want to know about you! No idea why, but maybe it's because you look so much like your mother." There was a long pause and a sigh from Raoul as he accepted reality. "I must have known, I've always known, but I never accepted it."

"Ah, so it is fate that has brought us together today? Very well, my name is Elisabeth, my father calls me Bethy, I'm thirteen years old, I've never cut my hair, I'm a musical genius like dad, and I've been raised to hate you."

'Well," said Raoul with hesitation, "Glad to know that. Why do you wear a mask?"

"Family trade mark," she said sarcastically.

"Do you have good skill with a blade?"

"Let's just say you really don't want to tick my off right now, okay?" she answered threateningly.

"Are you nice to anyone?" Raoul demanded

"I've been raised to hate the human race; I don't feel like changing my tune at the moment. People know where I come from! Do you have the slightest idea what happens to me in school? Yes, I go to school. People make my life miserable, just because my father doesn't look like most people."

"Ah, I think I've found your weakness, your father's deformity through other people's eyes." Raoul said gently.

"What makes you think that!" she spat at him

"Because, you're so much like your mother, you're a compassionate person just like Christine."

"You're wrong! I don't want to be anything like Christine Daae! Christine Daae is one of the least compassionate people I've ever heard of! I would never leave my child to grow up motherless; I would never stay with a man I didn't truly love…"

"Are you saying that Christine doesn't love me?" Raoul almost yelled at the girl.

"Shut it preppy boy, that's exactly what I'm saying! Can you honestly look me straight in the eyes and tell me that she loves you?" she yelled right back at him. There was a long pause between the two. Raoul was trying to prove her wrong, but he couldn't. In his heart he knew what she said was true, but he wasn't about to admit that to Erik's child.

"Yes she loves me! She loves me with all her heart!" Raoul cried.

"Fine, you keep telling yourself that. You better go now, if my dad finds out I didn't kill you I'm grounded. Goodbye Viscount!" Elisabeth cried as she flung herself up into the rafters, and with a puff of smoke the Phantom's daughter was gone.

A/N Yes, her name is Elisabeth, **NOT** Elizabeth! Just wanted to clear that up. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. How I've Watched Her Grow

Still own nothing.

I shall get this chapter in soon, I'll try to do one tomorrow, but then that's all you will have for possibly two weeks. I'm sorry but that's because I don't Microsoft word at my other house. But PLEASE stay faithful! I WILL get to it eventually!

A Daughter of Darkness

Chapter 2: How I've watched Her Grow

I watched my daughter from the highest rafters as she made her grand disappearance. Chip off the old stone. I smiled. She was so much like me, yet, so much like her mother. If it had been me down there, we would be at the Viscount's funeral right now.

I'm glad she didn't kill him, not for his sake of course but because I didn't want my only child to become a murderer. She has changed so much in her precious thirteen years of existence. I wish Christine had been able to see her daughter grow up.

Bethy had been a wonderful child; filled with Christine's happiness and my curiosity. She was an easy child, but a sweetheart. She used to smile, she used to laugh and dance around our underground home. But not anymore.

As she got older, her urge for a mother and to truly see the outside world grew much stronger. Walking to and from school wasn't good enough for Bethy. She started to have different feelings, different emotions, one's she needed to have a mother to talk to. Just last year, she got a small crush on a boy in her class, and she refused to talk to me about it. Like me, she can be VERY stubborn.

She grew angry and cold, like me. She grew up with hatred in her heart, her once happy and carefree heart. I miss that Bethy. Every day it grows worse. After this little encounter with the Viscount, she's going to be a nightmare to deal with.

I used to write to Christine often about her little girl that so desperately needed a mother in her life. Christine refused to leave the Viscount. She feels it's her duty to stay with him. Duty, she went against her _duty _every time she came to me thirteen years ago. After Bethy was born, she said her goodbye's to me and to her daughter and said she could never return.

I have never seen Christine sadder. The way she held Bethy in her arms when she was saying goodbye was heartbreaking. She never wanted to leave her, it killed her to do so, but she left her none the less.

Maybe that's one of the reasons I love Bethy so much, not just because she's my daughter and I loved her with my whole heart and soul the first time I saw her, but also because I know what's it's like to be abandoned by your mother.

I miss Christine, I wish she had stayed with us and helped me raise Bethy, for I know I've made some bad mistakes in raising her. Had I not her would still be that happy child she had been at age five.

I remember how I used to smile at her, how I still do. Every day after school she used to run into my arms and put her tiny arms around my neck, and she would laugh and laugh as I twirled her around in circles.

When she's with me she's still that happy girl, it's when she's around other people that my lovely characteristics come out in her.

She's close to the labyrinth now, and I have to arrive before she does, for then she'll know I've been spying, then my afternoon as I've planed it will be ruined.

A/N Like it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW. And it will take me a long time to update due to computer location so please be faithful!


	3. I Wish I Could Have Been There

Still own nothing.

This Chapter will be short, and I apologize for that, and this will be all you'll get for awhile but PLEASE stay faithful! I will update soon.

A Daughter of Darkness

Chapter 3: I Wish I had Been There

Christine's POV

I laid on my bed calmly while Raoul was out. I really don't know where he is going. He doesn't tell me much. He feels I don't need to know what he does in his spare time. I don't need to know everything, but would it hurt for him just to talk to me?

If I had only stayed with Erik after my dear daughter was born, things would be different. Raoul hardly touches me. If I were with Erik, things would have been the way they had been thirteen years ago. Every night, Erik would give me the most passionate kiss that would burn into my soul. He would hold me, touch me, and caress me. He would treat my body as if I were a goddess. He worshiped me.

Not Raoul. Raoul treats me like a trophy. Like I'm some huge prize. The fact that I had picked him over Erik at first made him feel so "big" I guess. If I could go back, I would have stayed with Erik. I would have run away with him, married him and teach him to love the world.

I'm not sure what's stopping me now. For one thing, my daughter hates me. She has a right to. My daughter, the words sound so unusual. Maybe because in a way, I've never been a mother. I didn't raise her, Erik did.

I wish I could have been there…

A/N review!


	4. Take Me Away

NO, I own nothing, never have, and never will.

I will be rushing this storyline in this chapter, but that's only because I HATE Raoul and want to get him out of the picture A.S.A.P! If anyone is out of character I apologize.

Stay faithful and REVIEW! DON'T BE LAZY! Yes you! Have fun and smile! Oh, does anyone know if there is an internet site on or a fan fiction thing based on the movie Lady Hawke? It was made in 1984 staring Matthew Broderick. (Is that spelled right?) PLEASE let me know if you know anything. On with the story…

A Daughter of Darkness

Chapter 4: Take Me Away

Christine's POV

_My dearest Erik, _No, no that sounded too impersonal. As if I was an unfeeling naive little girl. I've done a lot of growing up ever since Bethy was born. I continued with my letter,

_Erik,_

_My love I know it's been awhile since I've written and for that there is **no** excuse. __There is no reason I shouldn't check up on my daughter. I know what you are thinking Erik; there is no reason why I should have left my daughter. You are right. I was plain selfish and heartless, much like your own mother. I am sorry to bring back such painful memories my love, but in so many ways, I am so much like her. Cruel and heartless. _

_But Erik, I want to change; I've become selfish and I want to change, I want to make up for what I've done. I don't love Raoul, in a way, I never have. But you've always known that haven't you? Erik, I love you with my whole heart and soul. Bethy would not be in this world if I didn't. We made her with our love for each other. I want to know my daughter, to love her. And I want to love you. Please Erik, take me away, save me. _

_I Love You Erik,_

_Christine_

_P.S. Tell Bethy I love her, and that I always have, and that she's finally going to have a mother. _

Then, satisfied with my letter, I delivered it to the Opera House. In a way I knew Raoul was going to the Paris Opera House, it's one of those instinct things. I knew Raoul would find out about Bethy and I would have much to deal with when I got home. Hence my decision to write my letter now. I would have to leave, there was no other choice. Besides, I wanted to leave. If I didn't, I would most likely die.

Luckily I knew a hidden shortcut to the Opera House, and could get there and back in half the time. How do you think I managed to sneak time to go see Erik? Not by taking the long way that's for sure!

When I got back, Raoul was home. I took a deep breath and walked inside, preparing for what torture lied ahead of me. I was past the point of no return. I smiled weakly at the memory. But that memory wasn't enough to get me through what was about to happen.

He told me where he went (which was just as I suspected) and that he had found out about my long kept secret. He told me I should have been ashamed.

But should I have been ashamed of being with another man who wasn't my husband, or leaving my daughter? Raoul most likely meant the first. But in my heart I felt the guilty stab of the second.

Then he yelled at me more then he ever had done in the past. He yelled about that I was untrustworthy, ungrateful. He said he should never have married me, that I didn't belong in the prominent world. Then, he slapped me. He had never slapped me before. His face was filled with red hot anger and hate.

Tears stung my eyes. Hateful, unladylike words sprang from my mouth. Frankly, the last thing on my mind at the moment was being ladylike. I realized right then that Raoul didn't love me, and I never had loved him. With one hatefully said "Goodbye" I was out the front door and out of Raoul's life forever. Raoul never chased after me or tried to stop me. He just let me go.

My tears ran harder, and then came the rain. Thunder crashed and lightning lit up the sky. I was freezing within seconds. I had never gotten the chance to grab my horse, so I was on foot. It didn't matter that much, it was only one forth of a mile. To some that may seem long, but to get into the arms of the man I love and to see my daughter, it is not far at all.

I only hope Erik will take me back. I know he will. I stumbled and feel a few times. I started coughing and sneezing soon, but it wasn't much farther. On foot and in the rain it took my much longer to get there. By the time I reached my destination, I was sure I was sick. I have been sick for awhile though, in more ways then one. If I don't reach Erik soon, I will die.

I reached the entrance to my lover's home in record time, soaking and shivering all the more. Only the iron gate stands between me and my happiness. Weakness came over me unexpectedly, I grew dizzy. My world was spinning out of control and I could feel myself falling.

"ERIK!" I cried as loud as I could. Then I collapsed. The last thing I felt was the feeling of strong, warm arms catching be before I fell and I heard a gently manly voice before I fell unconscious whisper,

"Christine….."

A/N Well? Like it? Hate It? Should I go on? And yes, the person who caught her was Erik. DUH! You'd have to be an idiot not to figure that one out. PLEASE REVIEW! I luv ALL of my reviewers!


	5. Why does my Father Love Her?

Guys, this will be VERY short cause my mom's yelling at me to go to bed, I'll get as mush in as I can without getting grounded, this may mean my spelling won't be perfect.  
this is also written on Notepad, so who KNOWS how this is going to turn out! 

i own nothing.

Chapter 5 Why does He Love Her?

I watched my mother as she awoke to the touch of my father's hands upon her face. He was caressing her face that looked so much like mine.

She opened her eyes, and smiled at my father. They hugged. They kissed. I wanted to throw up. In my mind, I racalled the conversation my father had had with me before he had woken my mother up so I could meet her.

'Bethy, i know there are a lot of bottled up emotions inside you, there will be a time to share these emotions with your mother, but now is not the time Angel,' yes, my father calls me "Angel" often too.

'But DAD!' I had yelled.

'Don't back sass me! PLease, baby, I'm begging you! Don't be rude to your mother, she's sick, and isn't feeling well, she knows what she did was wrong,' I cut my dad off.

'Yes, and I'll just enforse that knowledge,' i said walking to my room that SHE was currently occuping. My dad grabbed my by the arm,

'If you go into that room right now Elisabth Ann I will tie you to that chair, you know I will!' I backed away from my dad

'HOW CAN YOU SUPPORT HER AND CARE FOR HER LIKE YOU ARE!' I screamed. I wanted to shack my mom and yell at her for what she had done to me. How could my father just go and and love her like he was after what she had done to us?

That thought ran through my mind for what seemed like hours as my parents got "reacquainted." THay kissed and hugged, and I felt like gagging.

That was the last thought that went through my mind when I heard my father say,

"Bethy, please come and meet your mother,"

A/N THis has to be my least favorite chapter, i know it's short and for that I am sorry. I had to write this in 10 minutes, so if it's not that good or my spelling is off, I am sorry and not much flames would be loved. i LUV all my reviewers! Promise, next chapter will be MUCH better. I PROMISE!  
REVIEW!


	6. I Want To See Her

See chap 1 for disclaimer.

I'm sick, I'm tired, and I'm currently eating some very nasty pizza so this will be short. Trust me, this weekend I'll work my little tail off. Short chapters just work for me.

REVIEW! You review I continue, you don't well, I KILL ERIK! But I never would be able to get myself to do that because I love him with my whole heart and soul because I have no life!

Now that I'm done venting: On with the story!

A Daughter of Darkness

Chapter 6: I Want To See Her

Erik's POV

Her eyes were shut tight, almost as if she were in pain. Every so often a small whimper would escape her beautiful mouth, most likely from a nightmare. Her body was stiff and tense. I had never once seen Christine Daae in this condition. Every time she would come to me by escaping from the Viscount, she would always be happy and calm. Well, at least up until the point she found out she was pregnant.

So many emotions were flowing through my head. Should I forgive her? Should I yell? Should I kiss her? Should we just talk? Would my sweet daughter be alright? Would I be alright? Could we possible end up being one happy family?

At that point, my love woke up from my gentle caressing. She looked at me and smiled weakly.

"Hello Erik, I've missed you so much," she said softly. Whatever my plans had been to say to her, they were cut off abruptly by Christine's lips on mine. I circled my arms around her and thirteen years of untouched passion flew into that one kiss. Then I pulled back, we had much to talk about.

"Christine, Bethy has to meet you now. She's lived to long without a mother," I said changing whatever topic we had been on. Were we even on a topic? Oh I couldn't remember.

Christine sighed, realizing the next few weeks weren't going to be the most pleasant. There were many emotions that had never been said in my home right now.

"Does she hate me Erik? Does she even want to meet me? Should I just leave? This was a bad idea, I should leave."

"No," I said firmly, "Yes my daughter wants to meet you and form a relationship with you. That's what she's wanted ever since she could say 'dada' as an infant. But you left her, she's very angry at you right now and she has a right to be Christine. You might as well have left her on some stranger's stoop somewhere!" my anger was slowly rising. Partly at the things Christine had done to my daughter, and partly because of the entire situation.

"Don't you **ever** say that! I loved her and I still do! How dare you?" she screamed at me. This was a tentative situation for all of us. I sighed.

"Christine, you abandoned her. You left her out of what had become your selfish nature. You got hypnotized by riches and popularity in your time spent with the Viscount. But you want to change, I can help you, so can my daughter. She'll ask you just some minor questions today but later, you will be forced to see what sort of pain you brought to her.

"Erik? She's my daughter too," she said meakly.

"You just gave birth to her, you never raised her. Being able to call yourself her mother will take time and much effort on your part my dear. First, she has to forgive you, then you can call yourself her mother." Christine nodded. I knew she knew I was right.

But Christine? Please, never say you're going to leave, we need you here. I love you."

"Even after all that I've done? You still forgive me?"

"I never said I forgave you, I said I loved you. I never stopped loving you. I've always loved you.You haunted my every dream Christine. But, to earn full forgiveness, Bethy must forgive you." Christine breathed in a long slow breath.

"I want to meet her," Christine said, head bowed.

"Are you sure, I mean you're sick…"

"I want to meet my daughter Erik," she said with surprising force.

"As you wish. Bethy? Come and meet your mother." Then, Elisabeth Ann walked through the door.

A/N Like It? Hat it? Should I STILL keep going? Sorry if it's a little OOC. I had to right this fast. REVIEW AND STAY FAITHFUL!


	7. Didn't You Love Me?

Nope, nothing.

**Bethy will act a little silly at first, but it's only out of her anger for her mom at the moment. If they seem out of character and you're not happy with that, then stop reading cause that's how this is going to go. This is the way I wanted to write this chapter, and I'm proud of it. **

REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

**If I ramble in this chapter I apologize. This is the first chappie from Bethy's POV so I'm changing what seemed to be her personality around. She's truly not much like her parents. She is very much her own person, and I love this character I've created then stop reading. I would really not like flames for that because I'm very proud of it.**

**I VERY MUCH LIKE WERE I'M GOING WITH THIS SO GIVE IT A CHANCE! **

Chapter 7

Didn't you love me?

I walked into the room silently approaching my mother, my head bowed. I still wore the white mask around the rim of my big brown eyes. She doesn't deserve to see my whole face, at least not yet.

My mom is smiling at me. She thinks I'm just going to forgive her for leaving me, yell "MOMMY!" and run into her arms and we'll all be one big happy family and go on picnics. WRONG! She's gonna get her full share of my mind before we go on ANY family picnic. I know it sounds weird, but when I was young, I used to be able to see my parents and me going on a picnic. We would all be happy and together on some beautiful day in May. Man, am I a sucker for fluffy images.

"Hello Bethy," my mother said gently still smiling at me. I had my mom's smile. I couldn't forgive her, I JUST COULDN'T! At least not right away. I truly and deeply wanted to soon, but not yet. Our bond would take time. But it would form. Eventually. My mom spread her arms open to hug me. My anger flared instantly, but I kept my cool remembering my earlier conversation with my dad.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't call me Bethy, Miss Daae," I said head still bowed. My mom laughed.

"Oh sweetheart, you don't have to call me 'Miss Daae!' Calling me "Mom" would be much appreciated. "

"Sorry, can't help you on that one," I said, my attitude evident in my tone. My dad glared at me. I forgot to keep my head down; my mom got her first glimpse at my face. She looked at me shocked.

"Darling, I never knew you wore a mask. You are a beautiful girl! You don't need it."

"I like it," I said emotionless, "It works with my personality."

"So, do you live a lie, for that's all a mask really is, a lie." My temper was at boiling point.

"Was my father lying when he would tell you he loved you? Was he lying when he said that I needed you and you never came?"

"Easy," my father said, speaking for the first time. I'm glad he said something, his voice calms me. "Keep my mask out of this," he said trying to make a sad attempt at humor. "So, Bethy, this is your mother. Are there any questions you would like to ask her?"

I knew my mom was sick, VERY sick right now, I wouldn't say anthingthatmeanto her, no matter how mad I was at her. I wasn't that heartless. I know it seems like I am, but I'm not.

Since I was mad, I would make the best of this situation. A dirty trick came to mind. I would do exactly like little Miss. Daae thought I was doing, living a lie. I'd mask my emotions. This one should throw her off.

"What is two plus two?" I asked seriously. "Okay, I'm done," I said walking toward the door.

"Bethy," my father said slowly. My mom was looking at me with her mouth open.

"Sweetheart, were you going in a conversational direction with that comment?" my mom asked baffled. I accidentally smiled.

"Just trying to throw you off mo…" I shut my mouth. I almost said "Mom." I was letting my guard down WAY to fast, faster then I always do. Thankfully, my mother changed the topic.

"Well, Elisabeth, you wouldn't mind sitting on the bed next to me would you? Just so we could have a normal conversation?"

"As long as dad sits next to me, I don't feel like being alone with you just yet." I had hurt her feelings; I could see it in her eyes. She could really be pathetic. But, from the way dad had described her, she was much more mature and much stronger then she used to be.

I sat on the bed with my father and mother. A few very random questions came to my mind. I had a feeling I was going to talk a lot more then I often did, and that I was going to go out of character. If you were meeting your mom for the first time, and you could ask her random questions, you would too.

My emotions were weird right now. I was anger, and then I liked her a lot. It would change drastically from moment to moment. It was odd. I felt that this was something I should share with her. I'm much more open then my mom or dad. I'm actually VERY open with my feelings. I know it's not a dominating character trait in either of my parents but I was my own person too! My mask was crumbing fast, and in way it made me happy. I wasn't as much of an unhappy child as my dad thinks I am. I just act different around people. Like with the Viscount. I was angry and upset, so I acted like my father does in those kinds of situations. It helps keep me stabel.

"Christine, my feelings are odd. One moment I'm anger with you, the other, I start to like you, then I go back to being angry."

"I have a feeling you're going to be like that for awhile. Please, ask some questions."

"Alright. Who named me?"

"I did," my father said. "She hadn't named you yet by the time she brought you to me."

"Lovely," I said sarcastically. "Who was my grandfather?"

"Your grandfather was a wonderful violinist. He was a good man. I never quite got over his death," my mom answered sadly. I kept asking questions. Some my mom answered, some my dad answered. When I came to my last question, I knew it would be emotional.

"Miss. Daae? Didn't you love me? Why did you leave me?" There was a very nervous silence as I awaited my answer.

"Yes I loved you. I always have and I always will. I cursed myself the minute I left you." She answered slowly.

"Then why didn't you come back?" I said with clenched teeth.

"I don't know baby, I just don't know and I will never know." With that my mom started to cry. She sobbed into my father's strong shoulder.

"Bethy, please go to bed sweetheart." My dad said holding my sobbing mother.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, fearing getting into trouble.

"No, you asked areasonable question, I knew you would ask it and that it would be emotional on us, on us all. But right now I need you to go to bed," he said over top my mother's sobs.

"Where?" I asked him. My mom was in my bed.

"Sleep in my room just PLEASE go!" my father said stressed. I walked to his room a tried to fall asleep through my mom's heavy cries.

Outside a storm had started. I could here the sound of thunder under the labyrinth. It was a very long stormy, gloomy night.

A/N Remember, I know I rambled, but you all really needed to see where Bethy was coming from and that she's her own person. THANKS AND REVIEW!


	8. Sweet Reunion

PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE reviews! I'll give you chocolate! 

Chapter 8 Sweet reunion Christine's POV

I cried for the longest time. The words 'I abandoned my daughter' couldn't leave my mind. This was the kind of time that I love Erik most. He held me and said everything would be alright. Once my tears stopped, Erik looked deep into my eyes.

"Please, stop crying. Just let tonight be for us, getting reacquainted." For the first, time I allowed myself to laugh.

"Please Erik; I can't even handle my first child, I don't want another." Based on the look on his face, I can tell I just ruined his plans. "Please, Erik tell me about Bethy. Just so it'll be somewhat easier to form a relationship with her."

"Where should I start; she has no friends, she got sent home from school earlier this year for threatening to Punjab a VERY rude boy in her class."

"Really?" I asked shocked. "How obnoxious was he?"

"Mix Raoul with Carlotta….."

"Stop," I said putting a finger to his lips. "You need not go any farther." I said smiling. Our faces were getting very close together. "Tell me more Erik." He sighed.

"Well, by age seven she was a musical genus…."

"Doesn't surprise me." I whispered in his ear. He moved his arm around my waist.

"She's smart Christine, very smart. She's so lost, though. She's such a wonderful girl. But she's so lost. She wears a mask for heaven's sake. She doesn't know what to do. She's the one raising me by the way. She's been forced to grow up to fast. She's a forty year woman in a thirteen year girl's body. You know Christine; kids tease her because of me."

"Do they know that we weren't married when we…….."

"Yes, somehow they know. They also know that you cheated on Raoul with me."

"Wonderful," I said unhappy. "Erik? No you regret what we did, that I had Elisabeth?" Erik closed the distance between us. He kissed me with such passion, with such need. I could sense his desire. I was surprised with how much I wanted him. He could still make me want him with the gentlest kiss.

"Christine, I have never regretted that night, or any other night you came tome unhappy with the Viscount. I love you Christine, Bethy is our proof of that." I leaned my head against his hard chest.

"Erik, I'm sacred what if I can't form a relationship with her, what if…." He cut me off.

"Christine, you've made some mistakes. Some very bad mistakes. But Bethy will forgive you. Trust me, everything will turn out alright. Now go to sleep, you need to." Within minutes, I was sound asleep in Erik's arms.

Little did I know that not far away, someone was planning on kidnapping my daughter.

A/N Like it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! (Crying on bended knees)


	9. Time's Up Bethy

Own Natta!

This will be short, but I'm having fun!

All my reviews: I love you all! I wouldn't go on without you! (Hands you all Erik cookies) I want to through a shout out to Phantom's angel 102; she is currently on a 10 day trip to Paris!

This chapter is dedicated to you!

Congrats Phantoms-angel 1: You guessed right! (Hands you a second Erik cookie)

I also want to take the time to thank my other main reviews: Sakume, Little Lotte1991, Sarah Crawford, Queen Ame, and Phantom-lover72!

If your name isn't up there, I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! (Starts crying) I love you ALL the same! (Hands everyone 100,000 Erik cookies)

Keep reviewing!

**Time's up Bethy**

Raoul sat in a lounge chair by the fire. The light flickered over his twisted facial expression. In his hand, was a knife. He had a plan. Ever since he had discovered Christine's little secret, a plan had been forming in his mind. An evil twisted plan.

He swore that if he couldn't have her, he would make her suffer. Her and that monster would suffer. The thought of the Phantom being a father made him sick. Why would Christine choose him?

"It doesn't matter now," he muttered to himself. Then abruptly he stood up, only anger and hate flooded his heart and soul.

"Bethy, my dear, your time with you beloved mother and father is running out. I should have been your father, now weather you like it or not, I will be!" With that he put the knife in his boot. He would need protection.

"Maybe I'll go hunting for Opera Ghosts too! How I would love to kill that monster! Maybe I will!" Throwing on his coat, he walked out the front door, to kidnap the Phantom's daughter…..

A/N sorry it's so short, and that Raoul is so evil! I know he's not that evil, but I had to make him that way to fit the story. REVIEW! please?


	10. Falling Into Darkness

Own nothing.

Important Note: I don't write fightscenes that well, so this is just getting played by ear. So please be kind!

Everyone who reviews gets Erik cookies and popcorn!

**Falling Into Darkness**

Bethy woke up early the next morning. Her eyes were heavy from lack of sleep. But she was still down on her hands and knees cleaning. She always cleaned when she was stressed.

All of a sudden, a hand came around her, covering her mouth. Fear ran through her entire body.

"Here are the rules," came a voice that she had heard only days ago. "You keep your little mouth shut, and no one gets hurt," Raoul's hand left her mouth. Her sword was in sight, only a few feet away. Quickly she put on her father's ways.

"Viscount Raoul DeChangy, I might have known by your pathetic attempt of a kidnapping. I must say though, you're very predictable," Bathy was already inching her way to her sword. "But then again," she said sighing, she arms behind her back grabbing her weapon, "My father always says, never trust a fop!"

With that, the fight begun. Everything he threw at her she blocked. She moved with elegance and grace.

"You're as graceful as your mother, and as feisty as you father. You have his eyes you know, his deep wicked, murderous eyes," Anger filled her dark eyes and she lunged out in hate. He parried her attack, and stopped.

"You're just as angry as him too. You know I see so little of Christine in you. Instead, I see your father, the Phantom of the Opera. One day you'll end up like him all alone, for you are so much like him." She looked at him you cool eyes.

"No, I am my own person. My name is Elisabeth, and I say you shall burn in hell!" With that the fight went on. Neither saw Christine and Erik emerge from the room from the racket.

"Bethy!" they both screamed.

"Dad!" she yelled back. In that moment, Raoul had Bethy's arm behind her back, in a death grip. There was dead silence.

"Don't move or she gets killed," Raoul said holding his knife to her cream colored throat. Christine's eyes held sadness at first, then they turned to hate.

"You evil person!" she spat at him. "Why are you doing this?'

"Let her go Raoul!" Erik demanded his sword at the ready.

"Ah, the famous Opera Ghost, we meet again. I believe every time we encounter each other, we are fighting over a lady. Oh, yes, but this lady, in a way is more special to you. She's a part of you, Erik. She's your child. Most likely the only child you'll ever have. What will you do when she's gone?" Erik lunged, and their fight erupted.

Bethy saw the rearing fire in the corner, and got an idea. She grabbed Raoul, but not before his knife went flying through the air.

"No one EVER tries to hurt my father," she yelled, her face bright red. At that moment, two things happened at the same time.

Bethy flung Raoul face first into the fire place, and Raoul's knife landed in Erik's chest. Several cries were yelled at the same time, some of agony, others from shock.

Erik fell to the ground, blood pouring from the wound. Christine ran to her lover's side. Bethy was to paralyzed to move. And then, Raoul moved from the fire, with a serious third degree burn on his once perfect face. Christine turned to him, tears falling down her face. Yet, her voice when she spoke, was so calm, yet filled with hate.

"Now you will know what it is like to wear a mask your whole life, Raoul." He ran. He ran so fast, Bethy almost never saw him leave. She looked at her father's bloodied form, and for the first time in so long, she cried.

Her body suddenly seemed week, her mind swirled. Then for the first time, Christine her daughter sing.

"You will curse the dayyou did not do, all that the phantom asked of you!"

Bethy fell unconscious.

A/N well? You like? Well, I like! And yes, I am going to leave you hanging right there for awhile. See how long it takes for you guys to go crazy. No just kidding. I'll go more into Bethy's voice later in chapters. REVIEW!


	11. Your Night Is Dieing

Sorry it took me so long to update! I had a HUGE debate in school, plus the play I'm in AND dance! Besides, I like to leave you hanging! J/K

I want to send SO MUCH LOVE to my reviewers! I never knew this story would be so huge! I love you all!

Review and enjoy!

Your Night Is Dieing

Christine's POV

Mme. Giry and Meg came as soon as possible. I was incapable of removing the knife from Erik's chest. I just couldn't do it. I couldn't stand to see him in pain. But I stood by his side as Mme. Giry removed it, and held his hand. I could barely watch.

Meg, my dear old friend, went to take care of my darling daughter. She told me that Erik had named her Elisabeth's godmother. I almost cried. Everyone had helped raise my daughter, except me.

I sat by Erik for two days. I never slept or ate. Erik was still in shock and motionless. I kept one small candle beside me and that was it. When the glow illuminated movement in his face, I held by breath. He opened his eyes, he was alive.

He grasped my hand, and took a sharp intake of breath as he tried to sit up.

"Don't," I muttered running my hand down the bandages that covered his strong body. "you might start bleeding again."

"Where's Bethy?" he forced out.

"She's fine, Erik. She's worried about you though." Erik closed his eyes. Instead of relief, I saw pain.

"That was the hardest thing she's ever had to do, Christine. She's never had to hurt anyone like that before. Now she's going to have that burden with her, her whole life." He was right.

"She did it to save you Erik. She's so much like you! She's strong, unlike me and she'll be alright. In time, she'll let it go.

"Maybe," he muttered. For what seemed like forever, I ran my hands up and down his shoulders. His eyes started to close again.

"Don't leave me Erik!" I said grasping his shoulder. If he died, and I was left to tell Bethy her beloved father was dead, I don't know what I'd do. He took my delicate hand in his strong one.

"I'm just resting, don't fret. I'll come back to you." His voice was so weak.

"Erik! You can't promise me that! You're light is dieing!" tears were falling down my cheeks. Suddenly, his eyes got cold. I don't think was going to sleep now.

"What light?" his voice was filled with anger. "leave me, I need time to think." I did as I was told. At the door, I stopped. My long curls swirled across my face as I turned.

"Erik, I love you so much." With that I left. He didn't respond. I closed the door, and left him to his thoughts. Whatever they may be.

I saw Bethy sitting at the piano, playing it with perfection, and singing. Perfectly.

_on las cuevas boulevard  
there she works her fingers hard  
playing castanets and swaying  
to a steel drum in the dark  
she wears flowers in her hair  
sings calypso in the square  
people calling out the windows  
to the gypsy girl down there _

all day long  
she waits for  
him to come  
and night to fall

Her singing was pure, and perfect. Erik had trained her well. The song reminded her of her relationship with Erik. But the music wan't his stylr. Had she written it? _  
_

_she goes  
underneath the colored lights  
where the carnival is flashing bright  
the boulevard, just heating up  
her gypsy heart _

there he waits beneath the stars  
on las cuevas boulevard  
she falls into her lovers arms  
sweet gypsy heart

like a satellite they spin  
her gold scarf against his skin  
her toes tapping on the table  
like she's dancing just for him

red maracas in his hand  
he lifts her up then back again  
turning round and round in circles  
to the rhythm of the band

just until  
the sun comes up  
just until  
she's had enough

she goes  
underneath the colored lights  
where the carnival is flashing bright  
the boulevard, just heating up  
her gypsy heart

The song ended to fast for me. I wanted to keep hearing her beautiful voice that had been deprived from me for so long. My daughter turned and looked at me, and all I saw was Erik. It reminded me of the first time I had removed his mask.

"That was beautiful, sweetheart." I said, by breath still lost to me.

"Thank you." She even sounded like him. "I wrote that myself." She said walking toward me.

"I thought maybe you had. It wasn't the type of music your father tends to play." There was a long pause.

"Is he alright?" she asked gently. I felt so much pain from her.

"He'll be fine,"

"Don't make promises to me that you can't keep." With that, she walked away from me.

"I'm going to see my father," she said harshly. As she reached the door, she turned. I saw the dainty white mask around the rim of her eyes. She had his eyes.

As she left me and shut the door, all I saw was Erik.

A/N i hoped u liked it! I know this could have been 2 chappies, but people have been asking for longer chapters! I DON'T OWN THE SONG! REVIEW!


	12. My Mother's Beauty

Hello! No, contrary to popular belief, I AM NOT DEAD! No I am alive and well! Very well! I had a VERY VERY bad case of writer's block. Now I am back and better than ever!

To all of those who have been faithful through this story, I give so much of the credit to you! If not for your encouraging words, this would not be posted right now. Thank you all so much! Here we go1 back into the Music Of The Night!

My Mother's Beauty

Bethy's point of view

Dedicated to my little cousin, Beth. May your beauty always shine through! I love you so much little one!

I didn't stop to see my father. I walked past his sleeping form, gave him a silent prayer on the cross on the chain around my neck he had made for me at birth, and gave him a kiss on the forehead. I walked past his body to where my real destination was.

I tiptoed to the mirror and looked around. I slipped the mirror to the left, to find a door that my father had never told me about (I found it when I was four) that he used to get to my room quickly when I was still a crying baby. I had to get passed my mother.

I prayed to God (yes, so my father's a murderer, that doesn't mean we aren't religious) that I wouldn't give my father a heart attack when he found out what I was doing. He always found out what I was doing. It was like a law of nature. If he didn't find out I was doing something I shouldn't, I instantly checked to make sure he wasn't sick. But, he would always find out in time. It was part of the special bond we shared together.

In the safe comforts of my room, I set to work so I could complete the task I had set at hand. I took a quick cold bath, and set to work on brushing out my hair. That took awhile. When was the last time I brushed my hair? When I was nine I think?

I slipped my hair into an elegant knot at the top of my head and brushed a few natural dark curled tendrils to frame my face. EveryoneI knew saidthat i had my mother's beauty, butI had my father's spirit. I was happy with that.I didn't want her spirit.Then, I made a face at the next part. I walked over to the closet and found a beautiful dress that had belonged to my mother. I slipped it on easily with all the petty coats and even the blasted corset. The dress was a delicate, soft blue. It framed my body perfectly.

I slipped on a pair of pearl chandelier earrings and double stranded pearl necklace that my father had bought for me on my thirteenth birthday. I rarely got a chance to wear them. It made my father sad that I was a loner like him. He felt as if his past had condemned me. Though I don't blame him and though it is not fair, it is true.

Had my father not done some of the things he did, I would be a prominent girl in society because of his money. I hated that though, that the only thing that made a person worth anything or not was their money. I wouldn't want to be a 'lady' in society for the life of me. The idea is nice, yes, but I wouldn't do that for the world because of one thing; my father. They would shun him from society even if he were the richest man in the world.

It wasn't fair. My father was good to me. He loved me with his whole heart and soul. He raised me well and haled me learn to try and live each day like your last. He passed own his music and singing talent and perfected me everyday. He had a pact to himself to tell me I was beautiful at least once a day, it was oftentimes more. He had my Grandma Giry come over once a week to teach me ballet and civilized manner. (she said my father wouldn't be able to teach me that) The fact that I was an outcast from society broke his heart! I heated it. I don't care what anyone says, my father was beautiful.

I finally slipped on a pair of painful healed shoes and lifted the dainty mask from my face and sat it on the table. My face felt naked without it. It felt like my wall, by barricade was gone. Then, I left my underground home and slipped past my mother in the blink of an eye. God, she was thick! She was sensitive and slightly compassionate, and kind to say the least but thick nonetheless. Oh well. We all have our faults.

I walked out of the opera labyrinth with ease and stepped out to the warm sunlight of the crisp November day. I loved France in the winter. It seems as if everyone, I don't know, cuddled more in the winter. Everyone was shopping for Christmas presents for loved ones and everyone was in better spirits. The thought downed on me; this would be my first Christmas with my mother. I would have to get her something nice. I wasn't that heartless. What should I get her? I knew nothing about her. I was too much like my father.

(start flash back)

"Lunge, Bethy! Don't forget to lunge!" he yelled at me as we practiced sword fighting.

"_Sorry, father," I said with my head bowed. I wanted to please him. His face showed a little frustration with me. We had been practicing this for a long time. Any frustration he had melted away fast and eased into a slightly crocked smile. _

_"It's alright, child. Here, let's practice again till you get it. I have no problem with practice." He slashed the sword in front of his face and body in an honorable solute. Together, with our swords clashing, we fought out the intricate moves and combinations he had taught me. He was a wonderful teacher. We finished, and I had done all the moved correctly. He gave me a deep and graceful bow. I giggled slightly at his joke. He lifted his head still in the bow. Suddenly, he leaped forward and grabbed me around the waist and spun me around. _

_When he put me down, he took me by the hand and we left the training room. When we walked out to the main living room, I saw the room had a huge tree in the center. Bright lights and candles were all around. There were several brightly wrapped presents under the tree. _

_I saw my Aunt Meg and Grandma Giry holding packages in their arms. I was shocked. I had never seen my house filled with so much color. I ran to the only other relatives and friends I had. My father bent down to my height and took me in his arms. When we parted he handed me a red package with a red rose with a black ribbon on it on top. _

_"Happy Birthday, and Merry Christmas, from all of us. I love you so much. You have brought me more happiness then I could ever imagine." _

(end flash back)

That had been my tenth birthday, and my tenth Christmas. My birthday shared Christmas day. It was a very nice feeling. It was the happiest I had ever felt. That had been before I had started school. My father had been teaching me at home, but then he decided that I needed to go out in the world and make something of myself. He thought I would've done well in the world of people. He was wrong.

It had been the worst fight and only fight we'd ever had. I didn't want to go to a good school with snobbish rich girls and boys. I just wanted to be with my father. That wasn't an option.

In school, when everyone had found out who my father was and about my mother, I was ridiculed and was the main target at insults and laughter. People tried to make me ashamed of my father and where I had come from. I was told that I was a product of a woman cheating on her husband with a deformed murderer. For a long time, I hung my head in shame. Then, came the anger and hate. I stopped wearing dresses. I switched to pants and high boots and loose tucked in white suit shirts.

After a few of the girls taunted me and called me the rudest things I can imagine, I insulted one of the girls, Katherine, back, and started pushing her. Katherine instantly called her boyfriend. Without a second thought, he punched my in my right eye. He had hit me hard. I had never felt so much pain. Then, as I lay there on the school ground, hurting and trying not to cry, Katherine looked at me and said:

"A deformed face, to match your deformed father," and walked away from me. That was when my father had made me my first mask. It was made with dainty pearls and was made only to line my eyes and only to hide my bruised eye. I didn't have just a bruised eye, I had a permanently bruised soul. It was a wound that would never heal. I still don't think my father has gotten over that either.

When the boy had punched me, he had scratched me across the forehead and eyelid. The mark and scar was still there. That was when I was changed forever. The old Bethy that my father new and loved was gone, and when she died, I had broken my father's heart more than my mother ever had or could. I, like him, lived on hate. I still hear him cry at night. Does the pain of life ever stop? Only at death.

After walking a great distance, I reached my destination. I took a deep breath. I walked through the fence, and knocked on the door. I was greeted by a very lonely, and very deformed and sad Raoul de Changy.

A/N Wahoooooooooo! CHAPPIE 12! Don't you all love me! Course ya do! To prove that you love me you can review! It's good to be back!


	13. To See Your Pain

New chappie…I own natta…..review….THANK YOU!

Chapter 13

To See Your Pain

"What do you want?" Raoul greeted Bethy with. "Here to insult me?" Bethy look at him and saw his shame.

"No wonder you're not a hit with the dinner guest," She said sarcastically. She saw his shame even come through more at the comment.

"You are so much like your father," as he said this he started to shut the door. She moved forward, pressing her hand against the door, keeping it open.

"No, wait! Viscount de Changy, I want to talk with you, please, may I come in?" He looked at her and for the first time, she saw a mask covering his whole face. She had done that to him. He stepped to the side to let her pass. She walked into the foyer of the house. She saw dust covering the whole area.

"Your servants really need to learn how to dust. This place is disgusting!"

"I no longer have servants, they all left when I came back hurt and deformed." She turned back to him. So he was all alone?

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. He walked past her, sitting down on the couch. She went to an armchair across from him and sat down.

"No you're not," he said looking at the ground. Bethy looked at him. She saw his pride was gone, his flair and passion for life diminished.

"Listen, my mother and father does not know I am here, so I must be brief. I came here because I realized I had done something one would not even wish on his deepest enemy. I cursed you with what I have seen my father suffer through my whole life. I hate it, and I have made you suffer it. I see your pain just as I see my father's. I meant to teach you a lesson, but it is a lesson no one should have to learn; the pain of being hideous. Now you're all alone, and it's my entire fault. I don't know maybe you deserve it, oh I don't know! Does anyone deserve this?" Bethy had tears coming down her once beautiful flawless face.

Raoul stared at her. He realized how much she had been through in her short life. There was an old and lonely woman in front of him, not a young and spirited thirteen year old that he knew she could be.

"I've made mistakes, Miss. Elisabeth, mistakes that I am not sure I would take back but you have not. I harmed your father, and in return you harmed me……"

"No, monsieur that is my point! You harmed my father, but I killed you! I am sorry, I never wanted to make anyone suffer what my father suffered, and I have! I am more like my father in more ways than I ever wanted to be. I am a murderer! My father wanted to change me, and he hasn't, or I haven't! I don't know!

I wanted to be different from my father, make up for the mistakes he's made, but I am still dragging his name farther down! I thought I would feel good after what I had done to you; I had given you my father's curse, but I realized that that was exactly what it was; a curse! All I've felt was anger, hate, confusion and grief and guilt and I can't take it anymore! I have ruined your life and it has been killing me! I am just so sorry, and there's nothing I can do to take it back! No matter how much I want to! Please, do you forgive me?" Her tears were still falling down her beautiful face. Raoul's tears were heard with hers. Raoul's tears stopped suddenly.

There was a long pause between the two. They just looked at each other, trying to understand.

"You look so much like your mother, Miss. Elisabeth. Just, please do me a favor; take your hair down. A person with a soul like yours has to be let free to run. Your father should have had a chance to run, but he never did. Take the chance for both of you, go and run free." Another long pause followed. They understood each other. They had no reason to be enemies.

The silence was needed. Both had to get there thoughts, and Bethy tried to dry her tears. Raoul leaned his head back against the couch and closed his eyes. Bethy stood up to leave.

"I forgive you," was heard silently through the room, as Bethy left the lonely house. Raoul sat there, alone and miserable. "It's alright, Erik, I didn't touch your child," he said to the room. A cloaked figure emerged from the hall.

"How did you know I was here?" the former Opera Ghost asked him.

"You never leave that child alone for long. I knew you were there on the stage when I came to visit and met her for the first time." Erik smiled. "How is your wound?" Raoul asked him.

"Other than the fact that I can barely walk and could die any day now, I am fine. I don't care what happens to me, Viscount. You of all people should know that by know." He turned and looked towards the door. "What I worry about is Bethy."

"Erik, when she gets home, don't yell at her, she needed to do that. I didn't need or want an apology, but she needed to do that." Erik nodded.

"I was going to make no remarks to her leaving, anyway, Viscount."

"Don't call me Viscount. We are and always have been equal,"

"Not in the minds of the rest of the world we haven't." Erik snapped. There was a pause. "She….she thinks I'm a murderer. She blames me for all this. She doesn't want to be anything like me." He said softly.

"You are a murderer, Erik. You know you are. There is so much of her that is so much like you, she can't even help it. She just needs to be free."

"I can't make her free………" With that he was gone. Raoul let his tears fall, and he left the room.

The next day, in the news paper, there was a headline that read;

_Viscount Raoul de Changy is dead. How he died is a mystery, all that was found, was a knife in his hand, and blood from his wrists._

_It is thought that he committed suicide. _


End file.
